


An Accidental Spill

by SakuraLilly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Blushing, Coffee, F/F, High School, Spill, gays being gay, infirmary, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLilly/pseuds/SakuraLilly
Summary: As Ai returns back to class, a girl bumps into her and spills her hot coffee all over Ai's back. The two head to the infirmary to check Ai over and get to know each other as they do.





	An Accidental Spill

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try getting back into writing for Pride month by doing a load of LGBT+ short one shot stuff. This is something I wrote a while ago, but I decided to just go through, edit it a bit and upload it for now because I wasn't able to get anything else finished this week. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There should be more things coming soon!

The sounds of the ringing bell that marks the end of lunch slowly fade in the hallway as Ai turns into the classroom. The conversations in the room slowly dying as people split up on their way to their desks.

She pauses briefly to check her bag, making sure her textbook is in fact in there, however, before she gets a chance to look, she feels something collide with her from behind, a few seconds later she feels her shirt starting to burn her skin.

“I… I am so sorry.” A voice from behind her announces as Ai turns to look at whatever bumped into her.

A girl is standing there, wearing the same grey and white uniform as her. Her long black wavy hair hangs down over her chest, leading up to a pair of brown eyes, with a look of worry plastered all over them. Ai finds herself looking down at the floor, where a paper coffee cup is lying there, a small amount of liquid pooling on the floor.

She stands there staring at the girl. Her mind jumping to get angry, before calming after seeing the concern written all over the girl’s face.

“I didn’t expect you to stop so suddenly and I just couldn’t prepare myself for it.” The girl looks down to the floor, her cheeks seeming to redden at the embarrassment of what happened.

“I…” Ai starts, but the words stop in her mouth there. “Sorry, it’s my fault too. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” The coffee on her back has cooled down now, causing her top to stick to the skin of her back and causing a chill. “I’ll ask the teacher if I can get changed when she arrives.”

“I um… let me help.” The girl looks back at Ai. “It’s my fault that this happened and, if you got burned, then I can get you a new shirt while you rest.”

Ai stares at the girl for a few seconds.  _ I guess it can’t hurt to have her come with. _ She nods, just as the door slides open behind them and a tall woman with dark brown shoulder length hair and a white floral dress walks in.

“Nakamura-san, Watanabe-san, can I help you?” She looks down at the two of them.

“Um… I accidentally spilt my coffee on Watanabe-san.” The girl whose name must be Nakamura says. “Could we be excused to allow her to check if there is a burn and to change the shirt?”

“I don’t see a problem with that,” She looks at the two of them. “Just try to be quick.”

“Thank you.” Ai bows her head towards the teacher as Nakamura does the same. “We should be back soon.”

The two girls head out of the classroom, sliding the door closed behind them. “I guess we should go to the infirmary first.” Nakamura looks up at Ai as she says this. “I don’t know what I’d do if I actually burnt you with that.”

“It doesn’t feel like it has… but it can’t hurt to check.” Ai nods her head as she says this and the two of them begin to walk towards the infirmary.

“Sorry for prying… but I don’t recognise you from the class.” As Ai hears the words and looks down at Nakamura, she sees the girl’s brown eyes staring at her.

“I transferred here from Tokyo a couple of days ago.” Ai finds her lips curling into a smile as she averts her gaze from the black-haired girl to look around at the hallway around them. “I am still getting used to the place.”

“Oh, that explains things.” Nakamura looks towards the ground. “I wasn’t in school that day.”

“Were you ill?” Ai looks back at the shorter girl.

“N-No… I…” She averts her gaze. “S-Sorry, I don’t think I want to talk about it right now.”

Ai’s eyes fall to the floor.  _ I didn’t want to upset her. _ “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“N-No, it’s okay.” She looks back at Ai, a light sheen of water coating her eyes and causing them to sparkle slightly in the midday light. “You couldn’t have known.”

As Ai looks back at the other girl, she finds herself unable to look away. She starts to notice slight redness around the girl’s eyes, how her shirt is slightly crumpled, how her lips seem to be chapped and dry.  _ I really hope she’s okay. _

The rest of the walk happens in silence. Nakamura staring at the floor and Ai watching her. As they approach the doors to the infirmary, the shorter girl looks up. “Here we are.”

Ai looks over at the doors. “Thanks, it would have taken me much longer to find it on my own.”

Nakamura’s lips form into a light smile as she hears this. “Sorry that I killed the conversation.”

“Hey, we all have things we aren’t comfortable talking about with others.” Ai feels her hand reach out and take Nakamura’s. “I still enjoyed myself.”

The smile widens on the black-haired girl’s face and she meets Ai’s gaze. “Thank you, Watanabe-san.”

Ai looks down at her, allowing her own lips to smile. “It’s Ai, I prefer to go by that.”

Nakamura’s eyes widen as she hears this. “Th-Then, you can call me Hotaru.”

“As you wish.” Ai’s eyes dart down to their hands and she feels her cheeks start to flush.  _ I forgot we were still holding hands. _ She quickly lets her hand slip from Hotaru’s. “Let’s get inside the infirmary.”

“Oh, right.” Hotaru’s cheeks turn a bright red as she turns towards the door.

As they enter, they find the room deserted. “Huh, the nurse is usually in here.” Hotaru looks around the room. “I guess we’ll have to do this ourselves.” She looks over at one of the beds. “How is your back, it doesn’t feel burnt does it?”

Ai looks at her blankly for a few seconds before she starts to feel the uncomfortable sensation of the wet shirt against her skin. “I don’t think it’s burnt… but it is soaked.”

“I am so sorry.” Hotaru’s blush darkens. “D-Do you think you should… take it off for now?”

Ai feels her cheeks start to burn as she hears this.  _ Take my shirt off… but… _ “I…”

“I won’t look.” The words almost come out as one as the shorter girl looks at the floor.

Ai looks down at the floor. “Okay, I’ll take it off.” She slowly looks back up to see Hotaru slowly turning to face the other way.

After many fumbled attempts at undoing her buttons, Ai finally shrugs her shirt from her shoulders, the fabric almost peeling from the skin on her back. She immediately feels a shiver run down her spine. “I’ve taken my shirt off… what now.”

“I um… I could try finding something to dry it on?” Hotaru’s voice is slightly quieter than before. “Is there something you could cover yourself up with before I turn around?”

Ai looks around her and quickly grabs the bedsheet next to her. She holds it up to cover her chest with her free hand. “O-Okay, I should be good.”

Hotaru’s form begins to face her, trying to avoid looking at Ai as best as she can. Her hand reaches out and takes the shirt before her body immediately spins back around. “There’s a heater over here, I’ll go hang it over that.”

Hotaru disappears out of sight for a few seconds before reappearing, her eyes still averted. “That shouldn’t take too long to dry, it felt quite hot.” As she says this, she takes a step forward and her foot catches on the sheet Ai is holding. Her foot slides backwards, pulling the sheet from the topless girl and sending Hotaru falling forward, sending the two of them cascading towards the ground.

The first thing Ai notices is a pain in the back of her head. The second thing she notices is Hotaru. The girl’s body is on top of hers, their faces looking at each other and their legs are tangled up together. She blinks a few times and opens her mouth to say something. No words come out. Her eyes lock onto Hotaru’s and she finds herself unable to move.

After a few seconds, Hotaru shakes her and looks down at Ai. “S-Sorry.” She starts to push herself to her feet.

“No… I’m sorry.” The words leave Ai’s lips and before she knows what she’s doing, her hand reaches up to cup Hotaru’s cheek, halting the girl’s movements. The two continue to look into each other’s eyes until she sees the shorter girl’s eyes close. Her body moves on its own again, her own eyes closing and her head slowly rising, tilting to the side and then, finally, she feels their lips brush against each other.

As soon as the kiss starts, Ai feels a spark flow throughout her body. Hotaru’s lips are slightly dry, but they also have a warmth to them. She feels her thumb start to brush against the girl’s cheek as the two of them fall back so that she is back to lying flat on the ground.

When the two finally break apart, neither girl opens their eyes. They stay there, cuddled together as if the entire world had stopped, just for the two of them.

“S-Sorry…” Ai says as she finally opens her eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I… I didn’t mind.” Hotaru’s voice is much quieter than it usually is. “It was… amazing.”

“I never expected kissing to feel that good.” Ai smiles as she sees Hotaru’s eyes open. The two of them stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments before they both start to laugh.

“It was my first kiss as well…” The black-haired girl looks down at Ai. “I’m glad I got to share it with someone as pretty as you.”

Ai feels her cheeks tingle at the compliment. She pauses for a few seconds. “Are you going to get off me anytime soon?”

“Oh, right. I’m so sorry.” Hotaru scrambles to her feet, before looking down at Ai. The second she does that; her cheeks immediately turn as red as a tomato. She then turns to face the other way again. “I sh-should probably check on your shirt.”

Before Ai can say anything, Hotaru disappears again. She slowly pulls herself to her feet and looks down at the white sheet on the floor.

By the time Hotaru returns, Ai has remade the bed and is sitting on the side of it, looking towards where the girl had vanished from. “I think it’s dry.” Hotaru’s eyes are still averted as she says this. “Do you mind wearing this for the rest of the day?”

“Not at all.” Ai says, then, with a giggle, she says “I don’t mind too much if you look, you’re going to need to in order to give me the shirt.”

After a few seconds pause, Hotaru slowly turns to face Ai. “H-Here.” Her eyes dart for a second to the girl’s chest before fixing themselves on her eyes.

“Thank you.” As Ai reaches out to take the shirt she leans in and kisses Hotaru on the cheek. “Now, I think we need to get back to the classroom, we don’t want to miss too much of the lesson.”

Hotaru just nods her head in agreement, before turning around as Ai buttons up her shirt. “C-Can I hold your hand on the way back?” The shorter girl’s voice is almost a whisper.

“Maybe…” Ai stands up and walks over to Hotaru. “But I need to ask you something first.”

“Y-Yes?” Hotaru’s eyes meet Ai’s.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

 


End file.
